


you jealous?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	you jealous?

“Are you jealous?”Melinda teases.

Aida huffs.“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Then she relents.“Maybe. Gouti’s my kitten. It’s unfair she likes you better.”

“She doesn’t. She just fell asleep on me. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course it does! How would you feel if -” Aida crosses her arms, looking around the common room for an end to that sentence.“I fell asleep on Piper.”

Melinda chokes back a laugh.“Confused, mainly.”

Piper leaves before she can get dragged into this. 

“Come here, grumpy,”Melinda says.

Aida sits down, burying her fingers in Gouti’s fur and her face against Melinda’s neck.


End file.
